<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by Hanbyeul (hanbyeul)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730936">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbyeul/pseuds/Hanbyeul'>Hanbyeul (hanbyeul)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyday Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2seung - Freeform, As you do, Fluff, M/M, Seungwoo is whipped, he proposes while Seungsik is cleaning the kitchen, i cant write something about 2seung without him being whipped, seungseung, tbh hes supposed to be helping but hes just not helpful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbyeul/pseuds/Hanbyeul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungsik never expected to be proposed to while cleaning the kitchen. He cannot say he is surprised, though, knowing who his lover is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyday Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm back on my bullshit. Basically, I decided to make this a series I have a Tumblr by the way: hanbyeul.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>You can send me requests for these over there if you like. You do not have to actually have a Tumblr account to send them in, by the way, you do not have to have a Tumblr to use the anon ask feature. I'll probably only use that blog to answer asks that I get in so feel free to send them.</p>
<p>Also, this isn't my greatest oneshot, but I still thought it was cute and I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seungsik?"</p>
<p>The man in question hums, glancing up from the counter that he is cleaning.</p>
<p>"Will you marry me?" Seungwoo rests his arms on the opposite side of the counter, leaning closer to the confused younger.</p>
<p>"Were you planning on marrying someone else?" He teases leaning forward, close enough to where his breath fans across.</p>
<p>Seungwoo closes the last bit of the gap between him, covering Seungsik's smiling lips with his own. He mumbles the word 'no' against his boyfriend's lips, making the younger smile wider. Seungsik lifts his hand, gripping Seungwoo's shoulder, leaning closer into the kiss. It is not common for them to be this affectionate in a spot where the others could see them. Even if the other five members of their team know about the couple, they tend to stay away from excessive skinship. The sound of Hanse closing the bathroom door has the two of them separating from each other.</p>
<p>Seungsik pushes himself away from the counter, avoiding Seungwoo's eyes, turning towards the tile floor of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Do you know your ring size?" Seungwoo sighs, sitting on one of the counter chairs.</p>
<p>"Was that really your proposal?" Seungsik giggles, continuing to wipe down the table, as he had been doing before.</p>
<p>Seungsik's shy laughter is contagious, a familiar warmth spreading inside of Seungwoo. He props his elbow on the counter, resting his head against the back of his hand, watching his lover clean. He loves calling Seungsik his lover, he loves that he is the one that gets to call the ethereal man in front of him that. Seungwoo wants to call Seungsik his forever, even if they can not get their marriage registered, to them it is real. That is all that matters.</p>
<p>"How about I go with you, to pick out the ring so that we can get me sized," Seungsik suggests, "it's been a few years since I went to get my sizing checked."</p>
<p>"It won't be a surprise then," Seungwoo shifts in his seat, his bottom lip jutting out, muffling his words slightly.</p>
<p>Seungsik laughs, leaning against the counter: "You were planning another surprise? Proposing to me in a kitchen is enough."</p>
<p>"Hello, did I miss something? Proposal?" Hanse's voice cuts through the gentle silence that fell for a brief moment, "did Seungwoo propose to you?"</p>
<p>Seungsik hums rinsing off the rag he had been using to clean. Seungwoo leans against the counter sighing while he stands up.</p>
<p>"He proposed to me in the kitchen, the most romantic place in our dorms apparently," Seungsik smiles, gesturing around him.</p>
<p>Seungwoo trots over to Seungsik, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. Hanse had decided to leave the second the eldest of their team started to approach his boyfriend, leaving the two of them alone again. The younger of the two sighs, leaning his back into the muscular body behind him, shutting his eyes.</p>
<p>"You like to tease me?" Seungwoo's voice is muffled by Seungsik's neck, the younger yelps attempting to lean away from the assault of pecks from his partner.</p>
<p>Seungwoo loosens his grip enough for Seungsik to turn around in his grip, resting his own hands on the older man's shoulder. The younger cocks his head to the side his bottom lip poking out into a slight pout. That puppy-like look is all it takes for Seungsik to have Seungwoo as putty in his hands, his heart pounding and chest filled with an indescribable warmth that he only has ever been able to make him feel.</p>
<p>"I'm the only one you let tease you, I should take advantage of it,"</p>
<p>Seungsik beams lifting himself up enough to where he can close the distance between their lips once more, pressing a chaste kiss to Seungwoo's lips. He grabs onto the sides of the older of the two's shirt giving him puppy-eyes once more.</p>
<p>"Finish washing the dishes for me, please," Seungsik trails off smiling, "please, my husband," he says the last word much softer and gentler, Seungwoo is not sure how much his heart can take of Sik acting this way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a reminder hanbyeul.tumblr.com/ is the best way to get in contact with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>